videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK vs. Sony Universe: Kratos
Kostume 1: His usual appearance * Kostume 2: His god armour * Unlockable Kostume 1: Same as usual appearance, but without the Golden Fleece on his right shoulder * Unlockable Kostume 2: His appearance in the God of War reboot (with the beard) * Unlockable Kostume 3: Fear Kratos (changes into white at Character Trait) * Unlockable Kostume 4: His Apollo armour * Unlockable Kostume 5: Morpheus Armour * Unlockable Kostume 6: Phantom Of Chaos armour * Unlockable Kostume 7: Forgotten Warrior armour * Unlockable Kostume 8: Dominus armour * Kosplay 1: Akuma from Street Fighter * Kosplay 2: The Undertaker Bio Hailing from Ancient Greece, Kratos is a once-mortal Spartan leader turned God of War upon killing the former war god, Ares. The gods of Olympus have tortured Kratos for a long period of time and as a result, he has taken out his rage on the entire pantheon and will stop at nothing until the gods are all dead. Gameplay Character Trait Fear Kratos: '''Kratos's skin goes from milky white to pitch black and this increases the damage rate of his attacks. Fear Kratos lasts for 10 seconds. Weapon Kratos uses his Blades of Chaos, Apollo's Bow, Golden Fleece, Head of Helios, Boots of Hermes, Nemean Cestus, Claws of Hades and Nemesis Whip for his Special Moves and Variations. Awakening Movelist Special Moves * '''Apollo's Bow: Kratos pulls out the Bow of Apollo and shoots two arrows. **The enhanced version is called Apollo's Inferno. Kratos fires three flaming arrows in an arc. * Golden Fleece: After parrying a projectile, he will launch an energy blast back at his opponent. After parrying a melee attack, he'll slam into the opponent. **The enhanced version is called Argos Ram. Kratos slams his blades on the ground, causing a shockwave. * Head Of Helios: Kratos pulls out the Head of Helios, which emits a small shockwave of light that blinds the opponent, leaving them vulnerable for a second attack. **The enhanced version is called Helios Flare and has a longer range. * Hermes Dash: Using the Boots of Hermes, Kratos dashes through his opponent, damaging him/her and leaving a trail of fire. It can be charged. **The enhanced version is called Hermes Rush and is slightly more damaging. * Nemean Cestus: Kratos gets out the Nemean Cestus and punches his opponent farther away. God of War Adds Kratos's Rage, Chained Blades and Grab n' Stab. Kratos is armed with the Blades of Chaos. * Kratos's Rage: A quicktime event style move where Kratos slashes the opponent and then punches them when they're on their knees. (MK vs Sony - God of War variation) **The enhanced version is called Revenge Of Olympus and adds a stab with the Blade of Olympus. * Chained Blades: Kratos uses his chained blades to slash at the opponent. There are Close, Mid, and Far versions of the move. **The enhanced version is called Chained Blade Tornado and Kratos will spin the chained blades around him for a few seconds. * Grab n' Stab: Kratos grabs the opponent with one hand and then stabs them three times in the chest before throwing them away. **The enhanced version is called Grab, Stab and Slam; After stabbing the opponent three times, Kratos will slam them into the ground. Spartan Adds Cerberus Mongrel, Gorgon Serpent and Chimera. Kratos is now armed with the Claws of Hades. * Cerberus Mongrel: A Cerberus mongrel comes out and slashes the opponent. (MK vs Sony - Spartan variation) **The enhanced version is called Cerberus Mongrel Attack, which the mongrel slashes twice. * Gorgon Serpent: A Gorgon comes out and whips the opponent with her tail. **The enhanced version is called Crushing Gorgon, which the gorgon wraps her opponent with her tail and crushes them. * Chimera: A Chimera comes out and blows fire out of the lion part's mouth. **The enhanced version is called Chimera's Rage; after the lion blows out the fire, either the ram charges into the opponent or the snake bits the opponent. Destroyer Adds Nemesis Rage, Righteous Tirade and Surging Lash. Kratos is now armed with the Nemesis Whip. * Nemesis Rage: Kratos lets out a deadly arc of lighting, that will shock the opponent if hit. (MK vs Sony - Destroyer variation) **The enhanced version is called Nemesis Hatred, which extends the range of the move. * Righteous Tirade: Kratos throws one of the whips out in front of him, that spins like a blend and hitting the opponent. **The enhanced version is called Righteous Resolve, which increases the damage of the move. * Surging Lash: Kratos whips the opponent, giving them a damaging shock. **The enhanced version is called Surging Blast, which blasts the opponent back with a surge of extra lighting. X-Ray Move * Hack 'n' Slash Furious: '''Kratos smash his opponent's stomach, he crush his/her chest with Blades of Chaos, then slide on his/her neck in two time. He got rage and he throw away into sky, strangles with Nemesis Whip, when throw away underground, then slide and dice of his opponent's skull and spine. Super Move * '''Spartan Rage: Kratos starts to hack and slash his opponent with his chained blades. This is accompanied by the buttons that appear on the screen after Kratos does a certain part of a combo. Pressing such buttons on command helps increase the damage rate of each slashing combo. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Blade of Olympus: Kratos stabs his opponent in the abdomen with his Blades of Chaos. He pulls out the swords and as the opponent turns around and kneels in pain, Kratos gets out the Blade of Olympus and impales the screaming opponent on it. He slices the opponent vertically from the torso up. After a while, the sliced body stops moving and falls dead. Kratos then drives the blade into the ground, growling. * Weapon Selection (A 4-optional Fatality): Kratos gets ready to kill his opponent, as 4 buttons appear on screen, giving you a choice below; **'Square (Apollo’s Bow):' Kratos gets out Apollo’s Bow and shoots the arrows at his opponent, impaling him/her everywhere. They fall dead afterwards. **'Triangle (Head of Helios):' Kratos gets out Helio’s head and shines it at the opponent for 10 seconds and then he/she explodes into bloody pieces. **'Circle (Nemean Cestus):' Kratos pushes the opponent to the floor and gets out the Nemean Cestus and starts punching his opponent's face with it. He bashes the victim's face repeatedly until one last punch that smashes the opponent's head to pieces. **'Cross (Medusa’s Gaze):' Kratos gets out Medusa’s head and turns his opponent into stone with it. Then he wields the Nemean Cestus and punches through the opponent, shattering them into tiny pieces of stone. X-Ality * Rage Of The Gods: Kratos uses the Blade of Olympus to slash his opponent three times and then he stabs the opponent in the chest, causing the ribcage to break apart as well as the heart getting impaled as well. Afterwards, Kratos jumps on the opponent and pulls out the Blade of Olympus and then he finally deals with one last strike to the opponent which causes the opponent’s skull and spine to fatally break apart. Brutalities * Apollo's Pyre: If an arrow from Apollo's Inferno hits the opponent, they will catch fire until they are ashes. * Golden Deflect: Once Kratos deflects the opponent's move, he'll ram them so hard; their upper body will fly off his/her body. * Grab and Slice: Instead of throwing the opponent after Grab n' Stab, Kratos will slice the opponent in half from the chest and up. (God of War variation) * Gorgon's Revenge: After doing a Crushing Gorgon, the Gorgon will petrify the opponent and strike the opponent, shattering them. (Spartan variation) * Righteous Kill: The Whip's daggers will cut through the opponent's chest and out the back. (Destroyer variation) Vari-Alities * Chaos Begins: Kratos starts to rush at the opponent, slashing their arms off. He then punches their head to decapitate them. He then spins around to slash their legs off. He then stops and watches at a blood puddle with the opponent's corpse on it and leaves off-screen. * Soul Seeker: Kratos summons a Chimera which blows fire on the opponent to burn them. He then summons a Cerberus mongrel which slashes their body open to show their heart and he finally summons a Gorgon who rips it out with her tail. * Electric Dissolve: Kratos charges the Nemesis Whip with electricity, opening the opponent's mouth and sends it inside the opponent's body, electrifying them too much to make the opponent explode into bloody chunks. Hara-Kiri * Righteous Suicide: Kratos gets out the Blade of Olympus and impales himself in the chest with it, gruesomely. Kratos then pulls out the Blade of Olympus and falls dead, lying in a pool of blood which is leaking from his body. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross * Army of Sparta: Criticalities * Lighting Rampage: ' (with Zeus) * '''Welcome to World of Immortal!!: ' (with Ares) Devastators * '''My Vengeance Ends Now: Sequences Battle Intro Kratos's Blades of Chaos thrust onto the battlefield grounds and Kratos reels himself to it. He pulls the swords out and says, “You will not see the end of this day!” Victory Pose Kratos raises his Blades of Chaos up and roars at the sky. He yells, "I AM THE GOD OF WAR!" Rival '''Name: '''Raiden That is because they’re both gods and the key-heroes of the MK vs. Sony story. Category:MK vs. Sony